


The Four Stallions

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst and Humor, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, Mythology References, Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: Prompt</b> – spirit guides</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Stallions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a figment of my imagination and a work of fiction. I'm not making any money. Self-beta, so any typos are mine.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Originally posted in 2009 on my LJ. Story taken from **_Medicine Cards_** book by Jaimie Sams and David Carson.

Everything was out of balance. Chaos rolled across the physical and spiritual planes like ocean waves. At the cardinal points, four magnificent stallions assessed the damage.  
  
**_Black Stallion stood in the North ... Guardian of The Void_ ** … I am from the Void where Answer lives. Ride on my back and know the power of entering the Darkness and finding the light.  
  
**_Yellow Stallion stood in the East …  Guardian of Where Illumination_ Lives … **To share the answers found there to teach and illuminate others.  
  
**Red Stallion stood in the South …** _**Guardian of Balance**_ work and heavy medicine with the joyful experience of play.  
  
**White Stallion stood in the West …** _**Messenger Carrier**_ for all the other horses, and represented wisdom in power. The embodiment of the balanced medicine shield.

~**~

It had been years since they gathered, but under these conditions, there was no choice but to find new Keepers.  
  
As the four traveled the spirit road, a scent tickled the nostrils of the Black. The smell of rain drew him. Jensen Ackles was the colors of Desert and spring, his spirit empathetic, but grounded. His voice carried the charisma of the Fae.  
  
The other stallions joined the Black, snorting their surprise that in this morass of humanity, they could each find a Keeper.  
  
Red Stallion saw Jared Padalecki standing by Jensen's side. His spirit carried the joy of a child, with adult understanding. The stallion caught the scent of mint as the tall man laughed at his companions.  
  
Yellow Stallion’s breath ruffled the blonde hair of a man holding a guitar, smoking sacred tobacco. Steve Carlson smelled of cedar, and the stories he carried in his soul staggered the spirit guide.  
  
White Stallion continued searching for one that would bind them all together. Sage and sweet grass filled his nose, along with the blood of the old ones. He moved closer and came face to face with Wolf and Crow. The protectors moved aside, giving White Stallion access to his Keeper.   
  
He had pale eyes, but Brother Sun showed White Stallion that Christian Kane carried Black, Red and Yellow with him. The Keepers were already bound together.  
  
That night, the four men dreamed of vast herds of horses that flowed across their dreamscapes.  
  
Next morning, Christian and Steve stumbled into the living room to find Jensen and Jared on the couch, and fortified with coffee. Jensen up before the crack of noon on Sunday was telling.  
  
“Dreams?” He asked voice scratchy with fatigue. Jared curled around him like a sock monkey.  
  
Steve and Christian piled together in the oversized chair.  
  
“Yeah.” Steve sighed.  
  
“Horses?” Jared asked. All nodded.  
  
“When I was a kid,” Christian’s rasp drew their attention, “my grandma told stories about spirit stallions from the Arapahoe.”  
  
“So what’s that mean to us?” Steve tucked his chilled feet under Christian’s legs. “My stallion was yellow.”  
  
They turned to Jensen and Jared.  
  
“Black.” Jensen mumbled.  
  
“Red.” Jared crawled over Jensen to find more coffee.  
  
“White.” Christian finished.  
  
“So the four of them picked the four of us?” Jensen asked confused. “Why?”  
  
Chris started to shrug when a breeze ruffled his hair. White Stallion breathed in his ear.  
  
“We can reach those who need to hear what we have to teach. Restore the balance.”  
  
Three sets of wide eyes stared. “What!” Christian complained.  
  
Time became surreal as their four lives began to mesh more than before. Christian was the settling influence, * ** _Who’da thought*_ ,** as they learned to _‘hear’_ their spirit guides. White Stallion was demanding, though often vague, which caused the infamous Kane temper to flare.  
  
“Damn spirit animals. Thought I left this research shit at OU.” He groused to Steve as he emailed a shaman who helped them with interpretation.  
  
After **_Supernatural_** , the J’s moved back to Los Angeles. ** _Leverage_** was going strong in Portland. Nashville had been semi-successful, but after long hours of actually talking to each other, Steve and Christian decided to write and perform again. When free, Jensen would throw his talent into the mix. It wasn’t Kane, but it was successful.  
  
Always there were seekers, after concerts, at conventions, people always asking questions. As they spread their gifts, so, too, did they come to embody the balance.  
  
Their lives became simpler, but more complicated. They were four or two or even one. From their center, the balance spread outward as the first seekers spread answers to the questions.  
  
Likenesses of the Medicine Wheel Stallions appeared. The mythos of the Keepers grew with each telling, their true identities forgotten.  
  
They were still successful actors, musicians, friends and lovers, but they were always the Balanced Wheel.

~ Fini ~


End file.
